Confine Us
by greyskepners
Summary: She almost forgot what it felt like to glance across the room and see him standing there. She missed him, she had so much to say to him. Her thoughts were clouded from the sound of her apartment door creaking open from Jackson's push.


April had spent the past hour at home although spent half an hour figuring out where to sit and the other half staring at the ceiling. Without Jackson in their home she really never found much do to.

She almost forgot what it felt like to glance across the room and see him standing there. She missed him, she had so much to say to him.

Her thoughts were clouded from the sound of her apartment door creaking open from Jackson's push. Her head lifted higher to see him without needing to run to the door with open arms. She sat up, leaned in.

She heard the keys knock the hook on the wall before she could even properly see him. She didn't really know what to do, didn't know where her place was.

He slowly approached the lounge where she was sitting. Still not saying anything to her he sat on the leather couch across from where she was.

They were both very aware of each other's presence although didn't exactly see the necessity in showing that they knew. The tension in the air could have cut through the toughest steel.

"April, I-uh I came to get my jacket. The grey button-up one, it wasn't in my closet so I thought I would come down here and look for it. I didn't think you'd be home". He said softly and easily.

"You're not intruding I mean it is your place".

"Uhh yeah". He forced a smile.

"Where did you last take it off, your grey button-up, do you remember?"

"I don't know when I took it off but I wore it the night before you left."

She was silent for a moment. Sort of reeling in how easy it was for him to say such a thing.

"Uhhh- I um- I don't remember when- uhh-... can I help you look for it?"

"I don't mind April"

She liked hearing her name from him. She missed that sound. His voice was quieter and softer than usual and that just meant every time he spoke his voice was husky and broken.

She rose from the couch, stood in front of him and spoke while looking down on him.

"I'll look in the laundry". She said in the softest tone.

"Ok" He agreed.

She was confused but understood why he still hadn't made an effort to move or to even pretend that he was looking for his shirt.

She slowly sat beside him. Almost with caution to make sure he didn't back away. He stared down at the floor while she moved next to him.

"Jackson I miss you"

She jumped to speak again before he could interrupt and stop her.

"I know, I know I shouldn't say that but I want to talk."

"About what? We've spoken". He argued.

"About us Jackson I want to know where we are." She unintentionally got louder just to make Jackson hear her.

"April you left."

"I'm sorry"

"You can't just say sorry and expect it to go away!"

"I don't I just am Jackson, you want me not to be sorry?"

"No I - I just I know. Ok?"

"Ok"

He wasn't looking at her. She craved his look. Bending uncomfortably in front of him just to try and meet his glance.

"Jackson, please. Look at me".

He shook his head once, huffing at the ground.

"Jackson, I never should have left or even extended my time there I should have listened to you and heard. I was ignorant and i don't know why I was focusing on myself so much. But I know now. I got what I wanted and I don't regret it that. I only regret how I got it. I hurt you Jackson and I hate that."

She was pulling at him, grabbing his shoulders to try to get some attention.

"Jackson I hate being away from you. I love you."

"You had no problem leaving it wasn't hard for you". Spitting her words back twisted.

"It was Jackson it was, my mind was just somewhere else."

"Where was your mind?" He said finally looking up at her.

She moved her open hands from his shoulders once he looked at her. Feeling as though she had swam too far out for her ability.

She stays in silence looking at him. Her eyes not being able to decide where to look on his face. It all just felt like too much blinking.

"I don't know." She almost cries.

"You don't know." He almost chuckles back while rising from the couch standing higher than her.

"I made a mistake Jackson" She stands.

He stops his steps intending to move away from her.

"Take me back." She laughs back at him with teary eyes.

Jackson finds the humor in it and lets out a huff. His eyes move from the floor to her for what feels like over a thousand times.

"Why." He states.

"Were married Jackson, we made vows to push through this sort of stuff. I love you and you-you did love me I- well you used to love me." She laughs looking down and moving back to her spot on the couch. Resuming sitting down.

"April. I never -" He almost spoke.

He hated seeing her cry.

 _"I never stopped loving you"_


End file.
